Dinner for Four
by LeonaBlack931
Summary: A dinner with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. This ought to be fun. HP/GW and HG/DM pairing


**This is my sweet little Dramione one shot. It's old and kind of plotless but a fun read. _disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter except what is available to the public._**

She sat in her chair with her feet curled under her. She chewed on her lower lip and stared into the fire. _Dinner... They are coming over for dinner and I have no clue what to make._ She closed her eyes.

"Hermione? I'm home love." a voice called from the door way.

"Oh. Hi Draco. I need your help." Hermione answered.

Draco walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and hid is face in her hair. _Mmmmm. Peaches._ He smiled to himself and then realized she was waiting on an answer. "Anything. It doesn't need to be special for me." He whispered in her ear.

"Harry and Ginny are coming over for dinner." she reminded him.

"Oh. Right." He groaned. "That's tonight?" She nodded her head. "Great." He muttered. _Scar head and the She-Weasel in my house._ Draco unwrapped his arms from around her and sat on his chair across from her.

"I was thinking I could make shepherd's pie." she wondered aloud.

"Or you could just have Scratch do it." Draco suggested without thinking.

Hermione glared at him. "No. I'll make it myself. I don't think its right that we even have a house elf. I _still_ can't believe I let you bring her to our flat." she argued.

"She helps you clean the house." justified Draco.

"So?" Hermione retorted.

Draco sighed. "Would you like me to help you with dinner?"

"No. I'll just use magic to help me. You need to wash up and change." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. He sighed and stood up. He walked to their bedroom and saw what was laying on the bed and frowned.

"Hermione," Draco called from their bed room.

"Hm?" She questioned as she magicked pots and pans out of the cabinets.

"Am I suppose to wear what's on the bed?" Draco asked sounding confused and bewildered.

She smiled to herself. "Yes. We are dressing in muggle cloths. Harry thought it would be too formal to wear robes." She heard Draco make a discussed sound. "You just have to wear it for the night."

"Then we can give is away, right?" Draco asked sounding hopeful. He looked at the disgusting jumper and trousers.

"Yes." Hermione sighed as she magicked the pots to stir themselves. There was a knock at the door. "Draco,"

"Yes. I'll answer it." Draco replied. He walked out of the bed room to the front door.

"Draco, remember to be nice." His girl friend reminded him.

He put on his best host smile and opened the door. "Hello Harry and Ginny. Please, come in." He said moving to the side and made a sweeping motion with his arm. "Hermione is still making dinner, Ginny. You may join her if you'd like." Harry handed Draco a bottle of Firewisky.

"Just so we're not stuck drinking wine or pumpkin juice." Harry smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back.

"Thank you. I meant to pick some up on my home from work." Draco closed the door behind Harry.

"How is work in the potions part of the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Complicated." Draco said at he put the Firewisky on the table and magicked four tumblers. "We are currently trying to make a stronger version of veritaserum to help your department with more Death Eaters."

"How would it be stronger?" Harry questioned as he sat in the sitting room with Draco.

"We have found out that if one takes veritaserum in small doses in their tea every day, they become immune. The version we are working on will only be supplied to your department of the ministry so no common wizard can drop some in their tea." Draco smiled.

"Dinner!" the girls called from the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny levitated the dinner to the table. Harry smiled.

"This looks great 'Mione." They all sat down as Draco poured the Firewisky. They sat eating quietly until Ginny spoke up.

"Ron came over today." Hermione froze. Her and Ron haven't spoken for almost three years. They had a horrible break up. He had left her because of Lavender. The two of them moved to France and last time she had heard, they were expecting twins. "One of their twins is a squib. They aren't sure what to do with her. Ron wanted us to take her." Hermione was floored.

"Ron? Ron Weasley? He wants to get rid of his squib daughter?" apparently Draco was confused as well. Harry nodded his head.

"That _git_! How could he?!" Hermione ranted. "I'm muggle-born and he had no problem with me!'

"That's different Hermione." Draco whispered. Everyone looked at him.

"What?!" Hermione could not believe her ears.

"Well... I mean... The only reason that I didn't like you was because you are smarter than me." Draco whispered with a blush creeping up on his face. Harry looked at Draco with a smug look on his face.

"Coming out with your true feelings Draco?" Harry drawled playfully.

"No," Draco responded defensively. "I just thought that because I'm with Hermione and you lot are her friends, that I might as well clear the air. In truth, I didn't ever not like any of you. I was just brain washed into it." Draco's blush started to cover his pale face. Hermione took his hand in her's and squeezed. He looked at her and smiled at her. Ginny looked at them and sighed.

"Harry,"

"Hm?" Harry looked at his new wife and smiled.

"I think we should tell them." she glanced over at the bushy brunette and the bleach blond. The two were looking deep into each other's eyes. Ginny looked back at the man who holds her heart. She grinned a very Weasely grin at him. "I bet you two galleons that the two will be married by the end of the year."

Harry laughed at his wife. "Love, I would not bet with you on that."

"And why not?" Ginny crossed her arms and pouted.

"Because I can see something in his pocket that says your right." Harry whispered.


End file.
